Armacham Forces
Armacham Technology Corporation Forces are personnel and specialized defense technologies made to protect the assets of Armacham Technology Corporation. Due to the sensitive nature of the organization, it has invested a good deal of money into making sure its assets don't leak out or fall into the wrong hands. Many of the agendas of the company also fall outside the legal range of the government, which is where the Security Forces come into play. __TOC__ Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Armacham Technology Corporation Security Guards are private "rent-a-cops" hired by ATC to protect its assets, in addition to making sure those assets don't fall into the wrong hands. They are also responsible for silencing any witnesses or employees that the company deems a threat. Being normal human beings, they are less coordinated than the Replica Forces and as such, don't work together as a team as well as the Replicas. Besides having weaker AI and weaker aim, they also have weaker health and armor compared to the Replicas, as they only wear a kevlar vest. They will typically lose fights with Replicas, unless they outnumber the Replicas greatly. There are 3 varieties of ATC forces, all differentiated mainly by their faces; one is a Caucasian man, one is African-American, and one is a Caucasian man with a mustache. Besides the private security, ATC also has cutting edge technological defenses stationed at various locations throughout their complexes. Defense turrets are one such defense, being able to accurately shoot intruders from a long distance. They have motion detectors which make them extremely dangerous if unnoticed. These guns will be deployed if unfriendlies are in the proximity, and will open fire as soon as they're spotted. Unmanned Aerial Vehicles are another type of defense invented by ATC. These robots hover and shoot powerful lasers at intruders. They will usually be deployed in groups, which make killing them all the harder. A technical flaw found by players is that they don't seem to attack the Replicas, nor do the Replicas attack them. This is most likely due to the fact that Monolith never expected the player to lead one to the other in the vicinity. This can only be done in one section in ''F.E.A.R.. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point The bodies of four ATC Security Guards are found in ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate ATC Security Guards are encounted in ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate as well as a new unit, the Armacham Technology Corporation Riot Security Guards. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin New ATC Forces appear as a branch of private military contractors known as the ATC Black Ops in ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. They are led by Colonel Vanek and his lieutenant, Samuels. They are substantially more dangerous than F.E.A.R.'s ATC security forces, as they are now experienced mercenaries contracted by ATC to perform a number of jobs, including killing Genevieve Aristide, destroying evidence of ATC's activities, and killing both Replica Forces and Dark Signal. They are also notably more organized and capable of sustained combat and do not seem to panic as easily. They are the only enemies Michael Becket faces for the first few levels of the game. As in the previous games, they are generally inferior to the Replica soldiers in skill and are easily dispatched in most situations, although certain units, such as the Black Ops Pyro and Black Ops Elites are more far more formidable foes. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn ATC Black Ops are encountered at the beginning of ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn, and disappear entirely after the first half of the second level. For most of the encounter with them the player will be using the Elite Powered Armor, making the fight very easy, but once on foot, the lack of Slow-Mo makes the battle somewhat difficult. Most ATCs are encountered mixed with different unit types (even the Light Soldiers are mixed in with others). The Elite and Pyro units do not appear in Reborn. ''F.E.A.R. 3 In ''F.E.A.R. 3, the Armacham forces are the combination of ATC hired mercenaries and Replica forces. How the Replicas were brought under control by Armacham is not explained. The possible explanations are that the death of Paxton Fettel caused him to lose control of the Replica forces to Alma Wade in F.E.A.R. 2, and that once Alma became pregnant, she lost control of the Replica forces. With no psychic commander to lead them, Armacham is able to control them and use them, along with their mercenary forces. Armacham's forces in F.E.A.R. 3 are a foe not to be taken lightly, due to the vast manpower and resources of mercenaries as well as the power of the Replica forces. Many battles in the later levels are encountered with mixed ATC and Replica units. They have already sustained extremely heavy casualties, in terms of their battles in Fairport, along with their failed assaults and yet continue to only escalate the conflict via the tens of thousands of troops necessary to occupy the entire city and maintain such a quarantine. These actions show just how powerful ATC is, along with the numberless amounts of Replica Super Soldiers recovered (or reactivated) to back them up. Category:F.E.A.R. Enemies Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Enemies Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Enemies Category:Perseus Mandate enemies Category:Enemies Category:ATC Forces Category:ATC Black Ops